Caitlin's Powers
by LycoX
Summary: After informing her daughter of an idea she has regarding her powers, Natalie Snow-Stilinski reaches out to a few friends of Caitlin's siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Caitlin's Powers**

 **Disclaimer: Something I've had in mind for awhile now as a crossover between The Flash and Teen Wolf but with Caitlin's mother having something different to say about where she thinks her daughter's powers are coming from. In this idea, Caitlin (as the oldest of the trio by about 15 years) and Lydia are siblings while Stiles is their step brother after his dad and the girls' mother got married. TW events happened in the mid to late 90's. Allison and Aiden survived their stab wounds (cause screw that nonsense) and Kira has yet to return.**

* * *

Some time after having made her video message to her eldest child, Natalie Snow-Stilinski made her arrival to the town of Beacon Hills, California. A place she hadn't been too in some years as she had buried herself in her work following the death of her husband, Noah Stilinski. Who'd been the town Sheriff for a good number of years until losing his life in the war Gerard Argent had started in his quest to wipe out anything Supernatural. A war he and his had ended up losing thanks to a plan of Scott's involving Law Enforcement. Needless to say, Scott had been pretty surprised to hear from Natalie since no one aside from Stiles and Lydia had kept in contact with her since Noah's death. Though his two friends' contact with her had been sporadic at best considering the fact she'd buried herself in work and the like to escape her grief. Which kept her from knowing of a great deal of things regarding her three children. Learning her oldest had been married for a painfully short time had made the mother of three's heart clench painfully and began to wonder if perhaps it was time to end her cold distance and get back into the lives of her three children before something truly horrible happened and prevented any chances at reconnecting.

And as she drove on to the old Animal Clinic for her meeting with Scott, Natalie couldn't help but marvel at how dead the town was beginning to look. Knowing that the loss of the Nemeton was clearly having something to do with it thanks to an email she recalled receiving from Lydia roughly two years ago. Telling her of how Scott of all people had chosen to destroy it in order to prevent it from no longer bringing in more problems for the town. This had put him in hot water with some circles but the worn out Alpha hadn't given a single crap and went on about his business. Natalie couldn't help but wonder how much longer it'd be before Scott himself left the area since it was dying. She was broken out of her musings once she reached the Animal Clinic and saw several vehicles present. Among those being that old Jeep of her son's that he refused to part ways with no matter what was said or done. The Clinic had been the designated meeting spot for her to come too in order to discuss her idea about where exactly Caitlin's powers were coming from. As to her, it felt a bit more was going on then just delayed after effects of the Particle Accelerator explosion. A head popped out from the raised hood of the Jeep and it made the Scientist smile.

As it was none other then Stiles himself! Who gave a wide happy smile at the sight of his step mother and came over to greet her with a hug once she got out of her rental. "I knew Scott said you were comin', but I found it hard to believe until I saw it with my own eyes!" Declared her youngest happily as they hugged.

Natalie felt a pang in her chest over his words, knowing full well why he would have trouble believing until otherwise. _Another reason to change things…_

"Well, I live to surprise." Natalie replied a bit flippantly to hide her feelings as they pulled back from one another.

But Stiles it seemed saw right through her with the knowing look he gave her. "So, Scott said you needed some input about somethin'?" Asked the young Deputy as they made their way inside the Clinic.

"Yes, as it seems something is going on with your older sister."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Stiles asked in worry as last he knew, things were okay for her.

Or as okay as they could be when she lived in a city with people who had super powers. But he wouldn't get his answer as they would be interrupted by Lydia rushing to the two and hugging their mom happily. "Ohh its so good to have you here and not in that stupid lab." Declared Lydia happily.

Even though she knew why her mother did it but still. Naalie couldn't help but chuckle as she held her little girl. "Your brother said the same thing, sweetheart."

"Well, even he can be right on occasion." Smirked the Genius Redhead and earning an offended 'hey!' from Stiles.

Earning chuckles from the two Martin-Stilinski ladies and the others nearby. Among those being a goatee having Scott with a shaved head who came over and gave his former teacher a hug. "Its good to see you again, Mrs. Martin." Scott said warmly once they parted from the hug.

Martin having been her first husband's last name until taking Noah's. "And you as well, Scott. And I thank you for taking the time to hear me out."

"Of course, its not a problem."

"It is for me, what's goin' on with Cait!?" Demanded to know Stiles irately and gaining a look of confusion from Lydia.

Natalie sighed at the impatienceness of her son but decided to answer him. "Your sister came to me with a… Well… A problem."

"What kind of problem?" Wondered Lydia worriedly.

"It seems she's gained ice related abilities..."

"Ice related abilities? Would this have to do with that Particle Accelerator explosion from almost 3 years ago?" Alan Deaton asked curiously.

Natalie shook her head. "No, my gut is telling me that it has less to do with that and more to do with the Supernatural. As most cases with that explosion tended to show something within a short time frame."

Deaton nodded at that. "Understandable but it could still none the less be a delayed reaction. Or, perhaps it simply unlocked something within your daughter that was already there."

"And given the fact I'm a Banshee on mom's side of the family, there's no telling what that could be." Added Lydia thoughtfully.

"What if its a Jotunheimr kinda thing?" Spoke up a heavy set girl that had been mostly quiet until then.

Causing all eyes to turn to her and making her gulp some. "A what, Alice?" Asked Scott of his Beta.

Alice, a born Wolf who'd came to Scott 3 years previously in the hopes of joining his Pack after wondering around for a good period of time on her own as an Omega. She'd also been a victim of Gerard's attempt at Genocide as well. "Jotunheimer? The land of the Frost Giants of Norse Mythology?"

Everyone thought about that for a moment in silence before Deaton broke it. "Well… Its certainly possible. Though given the fact there's not been any sightings of Frost Giants in centuries makes the possibility a very small one."

"And Thomas was very human." Recalled Natalie.

Lydia looked thoughtful for a moment as Stiles gaped at his mom in shock over his oldest sibling's apparent new abilities! Hell, Caitlin didn't even know about the existence of the Supernatural for crying out loud! As they had felt it was for the best given some of the dangers that the Supernatural had. "Wait… Didn't daddy joke sometimes about his mom being a huge frigid woman?"

"Well… Yes… But I hardly think that means anything!"

"What about when he somehow managed to freeze the pool during the hottest days of the Summer?" Countered Lydia.

Vaguely recalling him looking a little blue too once or twice as well! Natalie was about to say something to that when an old memory came to mind. One of how Thomas acted like the coldest times of the year was just another warm day. Even thinking his blue skin at the time was just from the cold air that was beginning to effect him, getting her to force him inside before he got himself really sick. "So… Cait's a Frost Giant huh? Why not." Muttered Stiles sarcastically.

"If this is true, she will need to learn how to control it before something fatal happens." Deaton warned grimly.

A grimace came across Natalie's face after that. "Well, she's already helpfully given a former employee an unfortunate case of frost bite. But that was more his own fault for being a fool looking to make a buck. But I agree with you Alan."

"Training a half Frost Giant is kinda out of my area, but I could try and do so anyway." Offered Scott as he looked towards Natalie.

Who looked grateful for his offer, knowing he would do what he could to help her oldest with her new strange abilities. "Business is slow so you leaving for a few days wouldn't hurt anything." Deaton said with a small shrug.

Of course slow would be an understatement considering the way things were going. "I'm comin' with." Stiles declared adamantly.

Lydia voiced her intent as well and Scott merely nodded. "I'm sure your sister will greatly appreciate the support from you two. And you as well Scott."

"Been too long since I've seen my sister anyway, so this will be a great way to catch up on everything." Lydia said happily.

Maybe give a much needed hug where Ronnie was concerned as well.

 **2 Days Later at STAR Labs In Central City, Missouri**

"CAIT!" Cried out both Stiles and Lydia once they got inside and met her halfway with a smiling Scott trailing along behind.

"Lydia! Miec!" Caitlin cried out happily as the trio had a heartfelt hugging moment.

"What, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, mom came to Beacon Hills and told us what was going on with your powers." Began Lydia.

"And we decided to come and see you to help you deal with this." Added in Stiles.

Their replies throwing the good Doctor Snow off a good deal. "But… And no offense, what could you two possibly be able to do as its definitely outside of your areas?"

She watched as the two exchanged looks before looking to her. "What do you know of the Supernatural?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Does reincarnation for two people with wings count? Cause I know about that. And the guy threatening Star City has magical powers according to a friend of mine over there." Replied Caitlin while wondering if she should say more.

And wondering what that question had to do with anything going on with her. "Well, this makes things a bit easier then." Stiles muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Lemme put it this way, sis... Lydia, me, and our friend behind us have been dealin' with the Supernatural since the mid to late 90's. Mom has too kinda. And its… Its why dad um, yeah."

Caitlin was greatly surprised to hear that, especially where dad was concerned and she so badly wanted to know what exactly got their dad killed. She also took note of the friend in question behind the two and her breath ended up caught in her throat as she looked at him. And it seemed he was having something of a similar reaction given the way he had frozen at the sight of her. Lydia and Stiles took notice of this and looked at one another with knowing smiles on their faces. "Cait, this is Scott McCall, my long time best friend and brother in all but blood from Beacon Hills." Introduced Stiles with a wave of his hands in his best friend's direction.

"He's also gonna be the one to show you how to control your new skill too." Added in Lydia helpfully.

Not that her older sister was paying much attention of course!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Whatcha think? Good, bad, terrible? And once I've gotten other projects out of the way, I'll be returning to this at a later time. R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Special thanks to those who've spent a lot of time hating on this story, as without that oh so lovely hate, I woudn't have half the encouragement I do now to continue 'Caitlin's Powers'. Thanks so much, folks! You're all really great! With that said, let's (finally!) get on with the show!**

* * *

Several minutes had passed since Caitlin and Scott had laid eyes upon one another, leaving her siblings to watch on in amusement. "Hey Lyd, I'm pretty sure five minutes has passed." Stiles told his sister quietly in amusement.

Earning a snort of amusement from her in return. "Think we could go for ten minutes straight?"

Stiles thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, I think we could. Maybe even film it."

"Ooh, I like that idea, brother mine!"

"Thank you, sister mine, its nice to have my ideas appreciated every so often."

Both then smiled when Scott and Caitlin broke from their staring match to look at them. "Keep in mind that as a Doctor, I am aware of and quite capable of performing certain procedures such as Lobotamies that will make life a little more difficult for you both." Caitlin told them with her face reddening.

"And I can either make you both go deaf or become vegetables." Added Scott with a glower at his two friends while holding up a hand with his nails facing them.

The smiles on both faces widened even further. "Aww, did we ruin your moment together? I'm so very sorry." Lydia told the two in an innocent manner.

Not that either of them bought it of course! "I've heard better from those who've tried to kill me, you two, and our friends."

Scott's dry response caused the two to chuckle as Caitlin looked at him in shock and then at her siblings with that shocked expression on her face. "I'm… I'm sorry, but what!?"

"Hey! Whoa! We're fine, I promise! And those are several long, very long stories that we just don't have time for right now." Stiles told her quickly while glaring at Scott.

Who just shrugged back at him with a grin, showing he had clearly said that on purpose. Caitlin however, didn't look too impressed by her little brother's response. Lydia however chose to speak up before Caitlin could. "And Stiles is absolutely right, big sis! As Scott here needs to get a start on helping you learn how to control your nice new ice abilities!"

"Even if it is a little outside of my area of expertise."

Even though the good Doctor really wanted to stay on topic about certain death where her siblings were concerned, she honestly found herself a bit more curious about why Scott was apparently the best choice to teach her where her abilities are concerned. "Alright… I'll bite, why and how are you going to teach me about my… Abilities?"

She watched as Scott took a deep breath and turned to her and spoke to her. "Try not to scream, okay?" Requested the man seriously.

And before she could ask him about that, he somehow managed to transform and it honestly reminded her of one of those Vampires from that Buffy show Cisco liked to watch every now and then. Only with this man, his appearance was more… Animal like and with red glowing eyes. His new appearance frightened her and it was enough to cause a reaction in her as her skin began to turn a light shade of blue, her eyes a crystalline blue, and her hair a whitish blue as she took a step back from him. The sight of which surprised her siblings and even Scott as well. "Oh my." Murmured Lydia in shock and getting a nod of agreement from her brother!

"Okay, Caitlin? I need you to keep calm, okay? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

" _What, what are you!?_ "

"Annd she speaks in a voice that's totally not normal when like that. Nice."

Stiles got slapped in the chest by a glaring Lydia and stayed quiet after that. "I'm what's called a Werewolf. And that's why your mom and siblings both think I'm a good choice to help you learn control over your gift."

" _Oh, okay..._ " Replied Caitlin shortly before she fainted much to the trio's surprise.

"Well… Wasn't expecting that."

"STILES!"

"What!? I was just sayin'!"

Lydia just rolled her eyes as Caitlin returned to normal and a de-shifting Scott picked her up just as an individual with long hair made an appearance. "Whoa! What's goin' on here!?"

"Oh boy..." Groaned Lydia with a face palm. As they _so_ did not need this!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Feels good to continue this fic. Hope folks enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Ready for more? If so, then here we go! And yes, I'm fairly certain I can do better dialogue. But I see nothing wrong with what's been used so far. Also, calling me a retard isn't exactly gonna hurt my feelings if that's what you were trying to do.**

* * *

"Whoa! Relax, its nothin' bad, I swear. And uhh, you must be Cisco, right?" Spoke up Stiles quickly.

"Uhh… Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Stiles, I'm Cait's younger brother."

Cisco looked at him in a suspicious manner before speaking. "The step-brother I've heard bits about over the years since I've known Caitlin but never saw at all? And the girl next to you I'm guessin' is Lydia with the Redhair and all?"

"That's me alright. Happy to know our sister's talked about us." Lydia replied with a wide smile on her lips.

Still, Cisco was very suspicious about the trio, especially the one with Caitlin in his arms! "And why do you have my friend in your arms?"

"She fainted." Answered Scott simply enough as it was basically true!

Seeing that the long haired man was still very suspicious of them, Stiles sighed in an agitated manner. "Look, Cait told our mom about the whole ice thing that had us a little worried and so we showed up to see what we could do to help out, alright? Now, you got somewhere we can put my sister? As while Scottie here probably wouldn't get tired for a long while with havin' her in his arms, she could probably still use a nice soft place to lay on until she wakes up."

"Wait, 'ice thing'!? What ice thing!?" Wondered Cisco with a mild panic that saw Lydia slap Stiles on the back of his head.

"Let me guess, she never told you about it did she?"

"Umm, no. Matter of fact, she didn't even mention anything about getting in touch with her mom."

 _Ohh man, this is probably a really bad thing but I sure as Hell hope not._ As Killer Frost, well, the one he met on Earth-2 anyway, was just bad news.

And Cisco really didn't want to see one of his best friends become that person. Lydia, mistaking his worries for something else, spoke up. "Well, no worries cause her family is here and we're going to help her get this thing under control. Now, you have somewhere we can put my sister or not?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Uhh, yeah, we got a Lounge we don't use much these days but she can rest in there until she wakes up. And maybe you three can tell me what it is you think you can do about Cait's ice powers."

Lydia just smiled at him. "Well then, lead the way." Ordered the genius Redhead brightly.

And lead he did. "Man, the descriptions of this place Cait gave us just didn't do it justice." Muttered Stiles to himself as they followed Cisco.

Who felt a little proud at hearing that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Short, but works. Was gonna not use the ice powers reveal but figured why not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: To a guest, son… I don't know what your pissy little problem is but you really need to SERIOUSLY CHILL OUT. As the way you are reacting is childish as Hell and is quite frankly, very, very, VERY SAD. So either grow the fuck up or quit reading the fic. Now, on with the show.**

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

Caitlin came to with a moan. "Ohh, what a wild dream." Mumbled the good Doctor as she opened her eyes and quickly became confused.

"Wait… Where am I!?"

"The Lounge, Cait." Declared Cisco's voice.

She quickly sat up and looked straight at him, only to stop short when saw her siblings plus the individual they came with. "Wait… That… That wasn't a dream?"

"Nope, but I'm sure Scott is flattered you thought he was nothing more than a wild dream." Lydia told her oldest sibling with a smirk on her face as Scott himself rolled his eyes.

Caitlin flushed as Stiles snickered. "Cait… How come you didn't say you were startin' to go Killer Frost?" Wondered Cisco worriedly and breaking the good natured moment.

She sighed at the worried tone of her friend and looked at him. "Because, I knew it would worry you and the others and I didn't want that."

"Even though we're certain you aren't going to become this Killer Frost individual since your powers aren't related." Lydia told her while sending a glare to Cisco that made him flinch.

"Even though we kinda think its a theory on our part where yours and Lydia's dad is concerned. But in this life, ya never really know." Stiles added with a small shrug.

"And I still think the PA going off is why she's gettin' Ice Powers and not because she's got some Frost Giant blood in her!"

"Considering those never existed, its unlikely to be a thing to begin with." Caitlin quickly countered.

"And yet you never saw a real live Werewolf until you met me." Came Scott's own counter and finally joining the conversation.

Caitlin stared at him for a long moment as she remembered how he had suddenly changed like she did. "Are you sure this isn't something related to the Particle Accelerator?"

"Considering I've never been to Central City until now? I'm definitely sure." He told her somewhat darkly as flashes of Peter came to mind.

His dark tone concerning and confusing the two STAR Labs employees and Team Flash members considerably. Lydia reached out and squeezed the hand of someone she considered to be like another brother to her with a reassuring smile on her face as Stiles spoke up. "Oh yeah. Good ol' Peter." He said with an eyeroll where that jackass of a nut is concerned.

"Is this someone I should be worried about?"

"No, not at all. Peter's in Eichen again where he belongs." Lydia told her firmly.

As the man just couldn't be trusted, even after he helped in the war. Unfortunately, this didn't sway Caitlin any and she resolved to have a very serious conversation with her siblings in the near future. As it was rapidly apparent there was A LOT she didn't know and she hated that a great deal. "So, in an effort to get away from the depressing aura of the place, can I say that its still seriously cool to know that Werewolves exist?"

Cisco's attempt worked as Stiles and Lydia chuckled while Scott just smiled. "I didn't think so for the longest time but now… Now's another story."

His words made the two new initiates quite curious but one of them pushed it to the side for now. "And you think you can help me get control of my… My powers?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah. But maybe after you're able to feel like you're comfortable around me." He replied as he was easily able to sense that his earlier show still left her a bit shaken.

That surprised the good Doctor and it made her wonder how he knew that. _Something to ask about soon. So many questions!_ Thought the woman to herself.

Hopefully those questions wouldn't give her more questions however! An alarm then sounded through out the complex and instantly making the Beacon Hills natives alert. "What's that?" Asked Scott.

"An alarm that lets us know somethin's up in the city. Come on, we'll show you."

"Cisco..."

"If Scott's gonna show you how to uhh, do your thing, he and your sibs are gonna end up finding out eventually."

Caitlin narrowed her eyes at that logic as her friend made his leave with Scott following. Leaving herself and her siblings behind as she turned that narrowed look on them. "You two..."

"Ah you love it and you know it." Stiles told her with an easy going grin on his face.

Rolling her eyes, the good Doctor got up and told the two to follow her to the Main Cortex.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now, try and find something to bitch about with that. And try to remember with your childishness that the Beacon Hills Crew are significantly older then in canon and that occasionally, SIBLINGS do hit one another for whatever reason. So fuck outta here with your dumbass OOC claims.**


End file.
